


Fun In The Gym

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Star Bound Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Falling In Love, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: B'Elanna teaches Seven how to fight like a Klingon, then she teaches the former Borg something MUCH more pleasurable





	1. Chapter 1

**Fun In The Gym**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres walks into the gym onboard the USS Voyager,

she had had a rough day, as had all of Voyager's crew had - Tom and Harry had both been shot while B'Elanna took a brutal beating from a Space Pirate before Seven was able to subdue him. B'Elanna dropped her duffel bag and knelt down to retrieve her two D'k tahgs , after placing them down on the mat and removing her boots B'Elanna began working the heavy bag with punches and kicks.

 Seven entered the gym followed by Tom and Harry, who have a bet going - Tom has bet on B'Elanna and Harry 500 Credits each that B'Elanna can't beat Seven in a sparring match, Seven happily accepts the guy's bet, Seven sees B'Elanna brutally kicking the heavy bag and briefly reconsiders taking on the Klingon woman, but Seven refuses to lose to Tom she removes her boots and gets into the ring.

"Hello B'Elanna Torres,would you care for a sparring partner?" Seven asked gently.

The statuesque brunette ceased her assault on the heavy bag and turned around slowly brushing her hair out of her face with her right hand, Seven found B'Elanna's  action extremely sexy.

"Yes Seven, I would rather enjoy having a decent spar with you." B'Elanna said.

"I Thank you B'Elanna." Seven said.

"You won't be thanking me by the time that we're done." B'Elanna said with a knowing smile.

B'Elanna and Seven squared off in the center of the ring, each armed with a D'k tahg. B'Elanna decided to make the first move. B'Elanna threw a roundhouse kick which Seven side-stepped B'Elanna's attack and used a haymaker counter slash that landed flush on the Klingon's left temple, staggering B'Elanna.

 ' _Damn,_  B'Elanna thought. _Still too slow. I'm pausing too long to consider my attacks, instead of shifting fluidly from one strike to the next. instinctively deciding._  B'Elanna knew that she had to throw something at Seven that she wasn't ready for.

B'Elann turned her head slightly to watch Seven out of the corner of her eyes, pushing aside her frustration **.** As subtle as B'Elanna's motion was, Seven spotted it and realized that B'Elanna had something planned. Seven ran forward, dropping her weapon trying to take advantage of what little surprise she had left. B'Elanna dropped her weapons and hastily whipped around, deflecting an attempted grab of some sort. B'Elanna slipped away from Seven and into her familiar ready stance.

"Impressive." Harry said quietly to Tom, who was too focused on the action to respond.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2







2. 

Seven lowered her shoulder and attempted to tackle B'Elanna, B'Elanna braced herself and stopped Seven cold with a well placed axe handle blow to her shoulder blades. Seven dropped to one knee, B'Elanna then grabbed Seven's right wrist and flipped the blonde onto her back using a Judo flip.

"No way, B'Elanna's actually hanging in there with Seven." Tom said, utterly dumbfounded.

"Looks like we're gonna be paying up, Tom." Harry said.

Seven and B'Elanna quickly scramble to their feet and stare at one another.

Seven smiled at B'Elanna.

"You have improved vastly B'Elanna, but sadly." Seven stuck decisively with a Palm Heel Strike, followed by an uppercut that took B'Elanna down.

"Well, so much for betting against Seven." Harry said grimly as he opened his wallet.

Tom grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he took Harry's credits and left the gym.

"Good spar, Seven, I'll beat you one of these days." B'Elanna said as Seven grasped her right hand and pulled her colleague to her feet.

"B'Elanna, I did not achieve victory just by the use of my physical size or my vast knowledge of fighting styles, I just exploited several openings in your defenses." Seven said coolly.

B'Elanna smiled at Seven, she liked the blonde woman a lot. And not only the capacity of the two working together and occasionally working out together, B'Elanna had become a lesbian after her divorce from Tom and is now harboring _major_ feelings for Seven, B'Elanna just hoped that Seven felt the same way about her.

"Are you in pain, B'Elanna?" Seven asked, genuinely concerned.

"No Seven, you only wounded my pride." B'Elanna laughed.

"Then I shall remedy that injury, B'Elanna." Seven says with a warm smile, then Seven leaned in gently kissed B'Elanna on the lips.

Seven pulled back slowly and let B'Elanna process what just happened.

"Wow Seven, I-I never expected that." B'Elanna said softly.

"I apologize B'Elanna, I did not mean to offend you."

B'Elanna smiled and pulled Seven to her, their bodies meshing together perfectly.

"You didn't offend me, Seven." B'Elanna replied before closing the small distance between them and kissed Seven again, longer this time, Seven melted into B'Elanna's kiss. 

"Will you accompany me to dinner tonight, B'Elanna?" Seven inquired cautiously.

"Of course, I will. Will you be dessert?" B'Elanna asked suggestively.

"If that is your desire." Seven said coolly.

 





	3. Chapter 3

"So what would you like to eat, B'Elanna?" Seven asked.   "Have you ever had Klingon cuisine?" B'Elanna suggested, "I have not I am very amendable to your suggestion." Seven replied.  "Give me half an hour to go to my quarters and freshen up, OK Seven?" "Of course B'Elanna take all the time that you require." Seven said.

After a short regeneration cycle, Seven went to the Replicator and replicates Klingon Skull Stew, Klingon Bloodwine, and  
Rokeg Blood Pie. Seven then lit a pair of candles.

"Computer, play soft jazz." Seven says. The computer chimes her quarters fill with the soft tones of the music.

B'Elanna showered and put on a midnight blue dress and matching heels, she then puts on some White Rain perfume.

"I hope Seven likes this scent and my dress." B'Elanna says to herself as she looks at her reflection in her full length mirror.  B'Elanna walked down the corridor to Seven's quarters. Seven changed out of her blue biosuit into a red strapless dress and black high heeled boots.

When Seven hears the chime of the doorbell she smiled.

"Enter." Seven said.

The door slides up and a smiling B'Elanna Torres walks into Seven's quarters looking ravishing.

"Good evening, Seven. You're gorgeous." B'Elanna says.

"I thank you for the compliment, B'Elanna and might I say that your attire is very lovely, as is the perfume that you are wearing." Seven said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

B'Elanna blushed at her companion's compliment, she smiled as glanced around and took in the romantic atmosphere. She smiled when she saw the Klingon Skull Stew, the Bloodwine, and the Rokeg Blood Pie on the table.

 "I hope that the meal is to your liking." Seven said.

 "These are staples of Klingon cuisine, how did you know?" B'Elanna inquired. 

"One evening while you and the Captain were speaking in the turbolift, I overheard you say that these were your favorites, forgive me for eavesdropping. That was not my intention." Seven said, dropping her gaze.

B'Elanna walks over to Seven and gently hugged the blonde.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Seven, I am flattered that you did all of this for me, Seven." B'Elanna says before she leaned in and kissed Seven gently on her lips.

 After the pair consumed their meals, Seven asked B'Elanna to dance. They moved to the middle of the room, Seven put her hands on B'Elanna's hips while B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Seven's neck and began dancing to the music.

"Seven, when did you become so adept at dancing?" B'Elanna asked in a whisper.

"B'Elanna, I have been attracted to you secretly for many months, so I asked the Captain how I should proceed."

"And what did the Captain advise?" B'Elanna asked.

"She advised me to do things that appeal to your cultural sensibilities and your interests, am I doing an adequate job?" Seven asked.

B'Elanna smiled and leaned in and kissed Seven gently on the lips.

"You are doing an excellent job, Par’mach’kai."

Seven smiled, knowing the Klingon vocabulary she knew that B'Elanna had just expressed her love for Seven.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom, B'Elanna?" Seven inquired.

"Yes, I am amendable to your suggestion." B'Elanna said, attempting to imitate Seven."

Seven smiled at B'Elanna and lead her into the bedroom, once in the bedroom B'Elanna stripped down in front of Seven.

"Gorgeous." Seven whispers before she herself strips as well.

"IH." B'Elanna said before she pulled Seven down onto the bed and rolling over on top of Seven, the Half Klingon began kissing the nape of Seven's neck gently, Seven wrapped her legs around B'Elanna and arched her back before letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

B'Elanna playfully squeezed Seven's left breast, eliciting another lust filled moan from her blonde lover. Then B'Elanna wrapped her mouth around Seven's breast. Seven then flipped B'Elanna onto her back and spreads the Half Klingon's legs, then Seven buried her face in between B'Elanna's legs. 

B'Elanna arched her back and screams Seven's name to the heavens as she came hard, filling her former Borg lover's mouth with her juices.

Seven then crawled up B'Elanna's lithe body and began kissing B'Elanna passionately, B'Elanna ran her hands through Seven's golden tresses.

Not long after, both Seven and B'Elanna climaxed in unison.

The lovers then fall asleep in one another's arms.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par’mach’kai: Klingon word meaning "Loved One" or "Romantic Companion"  
> IH: Klingon word meaning "Beautiful"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 The next morning B'Elanna woke up still in Seven's loving embrace, the Half Klingon smiled contently as she watched Seven sleep.

'I didn't think that I could love anyone as much as I love Seven right now.' B'Elanna thought.

"I want to be with her forever." B'Elanna whispers.

The End


End file.
